A new day begins
by airhead17
Summary: Hello! I am sad to say that I do not own anything, except the plot. I also bought a new box of pens so I guess I own that, but that really doesn't relate to this so nevermind. Anyway, it's about a girl who finds herself and powers with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

This is my first fan fic so sorry if it is bad, reviews will be awesome though! Enjoy! Oh, and this is not the whole story I'm still writing as I post so… yeah… enjoy.

CHAPTER 1

Amanda stood up from her bed and crossed the room to where her closet was. She opened the oak doors slowly and flipped the light switch. As the closet lit up she frowned. Somebody put the dress back. Her temper flared, didn't they get it? She couldn't go to prom, not with what she was. She snatched the dress off the hanger and a sadness filled her. A boy named John had invited her to go to the prom and she said yes. Her mom and her went dress shopping, and Amanda realized it was the most fun her and her mom have had since they found out about her. Her mom had found a perfect dress and they bought it. Amanda hung it up in her closet so she could see it each day. But then she realized what would happen if she went. That night she told her mom she changed her mind, and threw the dress away.

This morning it was back. She angrily wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes tightly hoping the sadness would subside. When she opened her eyes, she took the dress to the back yard and lit it on fire. Now the dreaded task, calling John. She picked up her phone and pushed send. His voice filled the phone, sadly she told him she couldn't go , making up some excuse. He said he understood and said goodbye She hung up her phone and went upstairs. She opened the door to her room, and she smiled. She loved her room. She had about 15 prisms hanging from her ceiling, casting rainbows everywhere. Her bed was an antique trundle bed along with her desk and dresser. She had a workout area, and was heading that way. After a good workout she had to go get packed. She went to this school for the gifted, and she was going for an extended visit, 2 months to be exact. Her mom refused to bring her to the school, so she called Josh, one of her friends from the school. He said he'd be over soon. Amanda packed so she'd be ready. She saw him pull him so she grabbed her trunk and duffel back and dragged it out the door. She loved his car, it was a 1973 corvette, and it was in perfect shape with only 45,00 miles on it.

He grabbed her things even when she protested and put them in the trunk. "Is everything OK?" he asked, as he opened the door. She waited from him to make his way around the car. She hesitated, "Yes, everything is fine. I just want get away from home. Mom's driving me crazy" "Oh" He replied. "Hey!" " I got something that'll cheer you up" He reached behind him and pulled out a CD. "I burned that CD you wanted" Amanda smiled and took it from him and slipped it into the CD player. A song came over the speakers. Amanda turned up the volume and started singing, she leaned across the seat and gave Josh a hug. He smiled broadly, but she turned to quick to notice it. She raised her arms above her head and danced. Josh started laughing, and Amanda stopped. "What?!" "Nothing manda, I've just never seen anyone do that" he said chuckling. "I love dancing, and no car is gonna stop me" With that she started dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Josh and Amanda got out of the car and Amanda started walking around the back of the car toward her luggage. But she never go there, Meaghyen (Megan, I just like this spelling) attacked her with a hug. Amanda squealed and hugged Meg back. "OMG, you look great" Amanda said to meg, "And that wound is looking pretty sweet!" "Dude, I know, it's totally a battle wound!" Meg said happily. Amanda and Meg walked to the back of the car to get her luggage but someone had already opened the back and gotten it. "Yo, Josh, what are you doing?" "Taking your bags to your room, it's not right for women to carry their bags" Amanda looked at Meg and raised her eyebrows. Amanda pulled her arm back and threw a punch into josh's arm. Josh immediately dropped her duffle bag and grabbed his arm. "Ugh, they still hurt!" Laughing, Meg and Amanda grabbed the bags and headed up to their room. Josh just looked after them and shook his head, he turned in the direction of his room but tackled to the ground. Josh hit the ground and slid out his claws and put his arm up. But there was no one there. Puzzled he looked around. Poof Suddenly his friend Pete appeared. "Ah, dude, no way!" Josh exclaimed, "you got your gift!" Pete poofed again. "When did you get it?" "2 weeks ago, and it's been totally sweet. You should see my girlfriend when I poof in on her in her bedroom." Pete said wickedly. "Dude, that's disgusting!" Josh said laughing. They too headed for their room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Meg and Amanda opened the door and they were both happy too see that it was as they left it. Meg looked over at Amanda, "Wanna see my new gift?" "Sure" Meg nodded and stepped into the center of the room. She raised her arms and closed her eyes, her hands started to tremble, and suddenly the furniture raised into the air. She raised her arms higher, and the furniture moved higher. Meg slowly dropped her arms, and lowered the furniture back to the floor. "It's cooler when I do it to people I don't like, cuz I can throw them against the wall" Laughing Amanda said "It's pretty cool" "Did you get yours yet, manda?" Meg asked as she walked across the room to unpack. "Yeah, but I can't exactly show you cuz I don't know how to completely control it yet." Meg nodded. knock knock Meg looked at Amanda, and Amanda looked at Meg. At the same time they both said "you get it" "Amanda, your closest" Meg said in a sing-song voice. "Fine" She said. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. She was immediately knocked to the ground, her reflexes took over she pulled her leg up and kicked whoever was on her in the gut, and flipped the person over to their backs, so she was on top. She gasped. "Storm! I'm so sorry!" He groaned. "Oh wow, Storm, you look so different" "It's called growing up manda, and good lord how much can you pack into that kick?" Amanda laughed, and stood up offering him a hand. He took it and they both stood up he gave Meg a hug as well and turned to face the two of them. "Some of the guys are getting together to play football, you wanna come?" Meg and I looked at eachother. We both nodded. "Let me close up the room first"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

We all stood ready to go. Claws stood in front of us as he explained the rules. "No powers are allowed, and anyone who uses them is so screwed. Second, we've got women on the field today so play easy" Meg, elixir, and I groaned but Claws just smiled. "Fine" we grumbled back. "Alright, Ben is going to be quarter back" WE were put into teams, and ready to go. "HIKE!" Ben threw it to Josh, who took off. I sized up my options and took off after him. Claws jumped in my way and crouched down. I jumped and did a flip over him, and kept running. I was up to Josh, and threw myself at his knees. We both got tangled as we went down. I felt something wet by my eye, but I didn't care. Josh groaned. "Jeeze Amanda, you tackle like a guy" I smiled and stood up. Josh's smile left his face. "What?" "Amanda, your eye's cut" I touched my hand to my face and came down with blood. Claws reached toward my face and inspected it. "Elixir, come here please!" Elixir ran over breathing hard. "Yeah?" She saw my face and whistled. "Jeeze Amanda, you nailed yourself good." "Can you heal it?" She nodded. She put her hands on my head, thumb over the gash by my eye. She inhaled deeply and her hands started to shake, her eyes turned a grayish-blue, I started to feel my skin pull back over the gash. A couple seconds later it was done. "Ew…that felt soo weird!" Elixir laughed. "Thanks though." I turned back to claws "ready for some more football?" Claws laughed, Meg cheered, and Josh looked at me like I was crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Meg and I walked back to our room when Xavier stopped us, "you two, training, now" Meg and I looked at each other and shrugged. We walked down the hallway toward the training rooms. We stopped in front of room 1, and Xavier was there. "Put on the suits to protect you from any fire, ice, or lasers that come from the x-bots" We each grabbed a suit and tried pulling it on over clothes. I was taking off my sweatpants so it'd be easier to pull the pants over my shorts when I heard a wolf call behind me. I turned sharply ready to say something when I saw Pete right behind me. "Jeeze Pete, don't poof behind me" Pete laughed and tried to put his arm around me. I knocked his arm away and he laughed at me. "You don't like me Amanda?" He asked as he spread his arms wide. Pete is one of those guys who thinks he's perfect in every way and thinks he can get any girl he wants, but Pete and I have been playing this game for a long time. "It's not that I don't like you Pete, you just aren't manly enough for me" I said laughing. He glared and lunged at me. We ended up wrestling on the floor and he had me pinned down pretty quick. "You know it's not fair when your life 4 times my size" He laughed and got up, offering a hand. I took it and stood up. "Hey, I said training" Xavier said staring at us at the door. Pete blushed and poofed away "oh jeeze thanks Pete" I said as I started toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Amanda's with me and Meg is with Storm" Xavier sais as I walked toward him. Meg nodded and headed toward room 2. Xavier and I stepped into a white room. "Now, pretty much everyone has gotten a new power, and I want to see yours" I nodded. Xavier walked out of the room and flipped the lights so they dimmed. A door opened and an

x-bot came out. I took my stance and raised my arms. The x-bot shot a laser toward me and I dropped to the ground and slid under the x-bot. I pued my palms together and opened my hands letting a red stream of fire come out. The x-bot fell to the ground, twitching. I stood up, and took the suit off, leaving me in my cami and my sofe shorts. Another door opened and 2 x-bots came out. 1 on each side of me. I smiled and closed my eyes, I opened them and they glowed green. I started spinning so fast my arms were completely extended. I raised my arms above my head and concentrated my power on the x-bots and when I knew I had enough power I stopped spinning and propelled myself toward the ground. When I landed I hit the ground causing tremors in the ground. The tremors grew larger each time they waved. And when they hit the x-box's, they flew into the air, and crashed to the ground. I closed my eyes, allowing them to return to normal. I opened them and reached up to fix my pony-tail. "You seem to be doing quite well with these x-bots" Xavier said over the intercom. I nodded "Make them harder" I yelled back. A door opened and a sleep looking women walking out the door in a suit like the one I took off. "This is an x-bot 360" Xavier said again over the intercom.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Are you sure she can handle this?" Josh asked. Xavier nodded. "She's took cocky, she needs to be knocked down. Plus we'll be here if anything starts to happen." Josh nodded and turned his attention back to Amanda. He decided to see how she was doing and came to the control room with Xavier.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I slammed into the wall and slid to my knees. I looked up to see her boot slamming into my face. I fell to the side, and as she was about to slam her fist in my face I rolled out of the way. Only to be kicked in the stomach. I felt a tear roll down my face as the pain in my body came in waves.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Josh asked fretfully. "She is quite slow" Xavier agreed. "What x-bot is this anyway?" "It's a 360, and it's programmed to kill unless told otherwise" Xavier replied.

I slowly stood up, my hair falling in front of my face. I looked up at the x-bot, trying to decide what to do. I raised my face toward the ceiling focusing me energy at the x-bot. My eyes turned white and cloudy, while my pupils turned red. I stood tall, and wind started to blow around the room, whipping my hair around my face. I started to raise from the ground with the wind still swirling around me. The power of the wind grew until it was almost tornado like. If I moved forward the wind would move with me. I dropped back to the ground and started running toward the x-bot, and when the wind hit her she flew backwards into the wall. I put my arms down and the wind quickly died. My eyes returned to normal as I ran toward her. I dropped my arms to my side and they lit up with flames. I drew my fist and tried to hit the x-bot but she had moved to fast. As I tried to move again, her leg slammed into my stomach and I leaned over from the kick. I moved to the side as another fist came my way, when she came my way again, I ducked and when she was in front of me, I slammed my fist into her face, which started to melt. I slammed my other fist into her stomach which started to melt as well. I grabbed her head and pushed as hard as I could into the middle, her face soon was no more. The x-bot fell to the floor as I took a step backwards. I took a deep breath and let it out. "That was amazing Amanda! Your element powers have escaladed! But you didn't show us your new one, I am quite disappointed" Xavier said over the intercom. "Just wait till tomorrow!" I yelled back and with that I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.


End file.
